The invention relates to a method for supplying a component to a pick-up position. The invention also relates to a component supplying device. One such method and device are disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP-A1-O 684 757, which teaches components contained in a cassette that is connected to a component supplying device. The components are carried from the cassette via a component carrier of a guide to a pick-up position located near a stop (e.g., a wall provided at the end of the guide). At the pick-up position, a component is typically picked-up by means of a pick-up unit and placed on a substrate.
In many cases, components are also transported from the cassette into the guide under the influence of the force of gravity. The forces exerted on the components in the guide by the air and possibly by the force of gravity cause the component that is located nearest the stop to be compressed firmly between the stop and the next component. As a result, when picking-up the component, a relatively large force must be exerted on the compressed component to pull the component from its position between the stop and the next component.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a methodology that address at least one if not more of the deficiencies that afflict conventional practice, as previously described. For example, an object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus by which components may be: (a) moved to a pick-up position in a reliable manner; and (b) picked-up at the pick-up position relatively easily.